


Of Day and Night

by Pastel_Dragon



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: ???????? I dont know how to tag rip, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Dragon/pseuds/Pastel_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owl is an angel of the stars, cursed and mocked by his day-dwelling brethren. Myrr is a day-dweller, the Lord Commander of the Solings, and known to hate the night and all its beings. Owl is a leader among the night-dwellers, who call themselves no known names, who hates the day and those who worship its light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic, so errors are bound to be many, and the shit-level high.

In the begining, there was the Sun, called Sol, and the moon, called Artimus. They worked in peace, in companionship. They gave life to the world they served, and watched with love as their people prospered. But soon war broke out among their people, who were as different as Sol and Artimus themselves. The war ended quickly, as the day-dwellers were stronger and bigger, the night-dwellers being more suited for stealth, small and quick.

The day-dwellers, or Solings, as they fancied themselves, forced the night-dwellers into the forests and mountains, into hiding. Into darkness. However, they prospered and thrived, much to the Solings suprise. They became experts in gemstones and the Earth in general. The Solings were envious of their precious stones and metals. However, they had knowledge of the sky, how it worked, why it worked. 

Both amassed great armies and faced each other again. The night-dwellers, with their beautiful armor and weapons, and the Solings, with their war ships and fire. 

This war ended almost a century later, no side showed signs of winning. Soon a pact was made, unfair as it was, the night-dwellers agreed, weary of war. The night-dwellers would be allowed to live in the Soling cities, but only by night were they allowed to come out. While many moved to the cities, most prefered the forests within the cities, large gardens brought up, part of the pact. Very few Solings wandered into the forests, scared of the night-dwellers. Two Lords arose from this, and were resigned to keep the peace. They had never laid eyes on each other, the Lords. They had no need. 

 

And so the Pact of Dawn was created, many centuries past. These people saw no need to change, to invent. The tradition of Lords held, and no two lords met. Though, things change with time. 


	2. The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Myrr of the Sun saw the Moon, he thought no creature on this Earth could be so beautiful. He hated the Moon for his beauty.

Myrr was the Lord of the Sun, King of the Solings, and was as strong and bright as Sol himself. He prided himself on his bravery, yet never stepped foot into the Great Forest Wyrwood, the very heart of the Kingdom and the City of Dusk. The Great Forest Wyrwood was the home to Owl, Lord of the Moon, King of Stars, said to be graceful and dangerous in his own right. 

Myrr was never one to back down from a challenge, and when his patrol passed the forests edge, he was dared to enter the forest at the peak of moon, on his honor. Myrr was not stupid, not at all. He knew he shouldn't, that it was dangerous. But he was more prideful than smart, so he took the challenge without hesitation. 

 

Myrr and his patrol were back at the forests edge by the peak of moon. His patrol urged him on. Myrr bravely walked into the woods, never faltering. After half an hour of wandering he stumbled upon a clearing near a small pond. In the clearing was a night-dweller. Pale as the moon they lived under, with silver blond hair. The night-dweller seemed to absorb the moonlight, giving the illusion of glowing. Myrr now knew why they fancied themselves stars. This one wore many precious stones and gems in their long hair and over the silk they wore. He caught a glimpse of pale green eyes before taking his leave, quietly as possible. He was oddly angry, possibly at himself. But no, that wouldn't do. He settled on the comforting thought that he hated the night-dwellers, if only for that ones beauty. 

 

When the sun was peeking over the walls of the city, Myrr was rudely awoken to see his squire's face. The handsom boy infront of him seemed to lose his appeal when Myrr thought of the night-dweller he had seen. 

"Good morning, Cloud." Myrr greeted Cloud, clearing his head of the night-dweller. He had seen many night-dwellers, but never one like that. 

"Good morning, my lord Myrr. The council has need of you." Cloud casually replied before walking out to leave Myrr to his dressing. 

 

When Myrr entered the council chamber, he was greated by faces that were not very pleased, as it seemed. 

"Your Grace, we have urgent matters to discuss. Didn't Cloud tell you? It matters none now, i suppose." The Holder of Coin announced as Myrr took his seat. "The matter of importance today, it seems, is finding a mate for our King. Myrr, you are entering your nineteenth year, and have taken no interest in the noble women or men."

"They are either ugly, low, or both. I will not mate one of those greedy bastards." Myrr replied feircely. No, he couldn't have thought anyone attractive anymore. The night-dweller had ruined that for him. He hated the other, though had taken to calling him Star. 

 

After a very tiresom meeting, they dispersed. Myrr went and napped for a good few hours in his Solar, dreaming of night skies and stars.


	3. The Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Moon saw the Sun, he decided that the Sun was a god among the angels.

Owl was a beautiful creature, small and lithe and as dangerous as he was beautiful. He was Lord of Moon, King of Stars. He charmed everyone he met, and turned away everyone who offered themselves to him. He would take a mate when he was ready, no sooner no later. His counsil seemed to give up on the topic of mates. 

Owl was a hunter by nature, his instinct was to mother and protect, which made him an excellent leader. One night, he decided to visit the commons, those who had chosen to live in the city and not the Great Forest Wyrwood. It was dusk when he set out, one of the two times night-dwellers and Solings mixed. While he was walking, he saw a tall man, with hair blacker than the Onyx he wore and bright hazel eyes. The man had a nice scent to him aswell, but Owl doubted any commoners would notice that. The man looked warm and safe, and Owl faintly recognized him. 

Owl realised he was staring, and had caught the mans attention. He quickly disappeared between the houses and made it back to the forest edge. He made a mental checklist of every gem and stone, and sighed in relief. He really hated himself at the time, for the thoughts about the Soling. He was obviously a noble, only nobles could afford night-dweller made clothes. He suddenly felt angry at the stranger. Who was he to force his way into Owl's head! He decided, that from that day forth, he would stay far away from any solings. But fate is cruel and that very night the same soling watched again from a distance as the Star before him hunted down his prey, and night after night Myrr would watch Owl in his clearing.


End file.
